Devine combien je t'aime
by Nemeseia
Summary: Ruto Katapa est un lycéen qui n'a pas réussi à s'intégrer à sa classe depuis la rentrée scolaire, mais c'était sans compter sur le garçon le plus populaire de la classe, Seo Higasa, qui un midi décide de manger avec son camarade de classe afin de le connaître. Mais cette nouvelle amitié ne va pas plaire à tous, et Ruto découvrira ainsi l'importance entre les amis et les ennemis.
1. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le two-shots que je vous propose sur des utaux qui n'ont encore jamais eu de fiction avant celle-ci. Je parle donc de Ruto et Seo que vous pouvez aussi voir sur l'image que j'utilise pour la fiction (imagine qui ne m'appartient pas).

Je connaissais déjà la voix de Ruto et j'avais depuis longtemps craqué, mais suite à un duo avec Seo (qui chante surtout plus avec Nao) j'ai encore plus craqué. D'ailleurs, étant malade comme un chien - la boîte de mouchoirs a même pas tenu un jour - ça m'a permis de travailler à fond sur cette fiction. J'avais pas la tête à réfléchir pour mes autres fictions, surtout Lost, j'ai le cerveau en compote c'est trop frustrant ! Et Ppoiyo me manque ! Je veux écrire sur lui !

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, cette fiction ne contient pas un scénario hallucinant. D'ailleurs, c'est surtout de la** grosse romance** ! Enfin j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même et vous permettra de découvrir de nouveaux personnages.

PS : un utau se nomme Toto, je sais pas qui est l'inventeur hyper sadique, mais si vous savez le mal que j'ai eu à écrire son nom. Toto quoi ! Ça casse tout le sérieux bordel ! xD

PS 2 : Une fiction de moi en K+... je suis malade ! vraiment malade ! T.T

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Devine combien je t'aime**

**Chapitre 1 – Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles**

* * *

Cela allait faire deux mois que les cours avaient commencé et pourtant Ruto ne s'était fait encore aucun ami. Autour de lui des groupes s'étaient formés et riaient à ses côtés lors des intercours alors que lui restait silencieux à regarder l'extérieur par la fenêtre placée à sa gauche. Ça n'aurait pourtant aucunement dérangé le tout jeune lycéen de partager ce moment d'hilarité avec ses camarades de classe, ni même de partager un brin de conversation, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Et puis Ruto n'était pas quelqu'un d'avenant. Pour lui, l'espèce humaine pouvait être rangée dans deux catégories : l'obscurité et la luminosité. Les ténèbres régnaient autour de lui, plongé dans l'obscurité personne ne pouvait le voir. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Après tout depuis le collège, le jeune homme était habitué à avoir très peu de fréquentations.

« Oui et après Nao m'a sorti qu'en fait, il s'agissait non pas d'un… »

Ruto ne put entendre la fin de l'histoire racontée par ce rouquin que ses amis couvrirent sa voix par leur ricanement bruyant. Les yeux d'un bleu pâle se tournèrent en direction de cet attroupement qui s'était créé autour du bureau du rouquin qui pied sur la table, et les mains suivants ses paroles, s'exprimait facilement avec autour de lui tant de personnes. Son nom était Higasa Seo et dans la classe tout le monde l'adorait, autant pour sa sympathie que son sérieux dans ses études. Seo était ce genre de personne lumineuse dont le sourire sincère attirait les autres comme des abeilles attirées par le miel.

Mais alors que Ruto observait tranquillement ses camarades de classe discutant ensembles, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs sursauta quand les yeux d'un vert étincelants de Seo se tournèrent dans sa direction. Etais-ce parce qu'il le fixait avec trop d'insistance ? Toutefois, Ruto ne s'interrogea pas plus et coupa court à l'échange de regard pour regarder avec une grande attention sa table, les joues légèrement rougies.

Puis la sonnerie retentit dans leur nouvel établissement scolaire et tout le monde retourna à sa place avant que leur professeur n'arrive. Ruto fit un énorme effort pour continuer à fixer sa table où ses cahiers pour le cours suivant étaient déjà sortis depuis un moment, afin de ne pas regarder autour de lui et voir si Seo le fixait toujours ou non. C'était tellement gênant.

« Bonjour à vous. »

Le professeur ayant pris place derrière son bureau avec la liste d'appel entre ses mains, sa voix appela chacun des élèves et Ruto répondit présent comme tous ses camarades lorsque son nom fut appelé avant de se tarir une nouvelle fois sur sa chaise. Lorsque le cours débuta, des mains se levèrent afin de répondre aux questions posées par leur enseignant ou se proposant même pour la lecture des documents de leur manuel. Ruto de son côté ne levait jamais la main pour prendre la parole, même s'il avait la réponse demandée, et loin de lui l'idée de se proposer pour lire un document. Jamais il n'avait eu confiance en lui, et cela n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas un vainqueur et encore moins un conquérant. C'était plus dans ses habitudes de laisser le temps s'écouler sans avoir fait quelque chose.

Après tout, les ténèbres lui convenaient très bien.

Tôt dans l'après-midi, la sonnerie du lycée vibra dans tout l'établissement pour signaler le commencement de la pause midi habituelle. En un temps record, de multiples personnes envahirent le bureau de Seo qui terminait tout juste de ranger ses affaires. A côté de lui se trouvait ce qui semblait être son meilleur ami, ses cheveux bleus retombant sur ses yeux dorés, un certain Shigure Nao si ses souvenirs étaient bon.

« Tu viens mangeais avec nous Seo ? Demanda l'un de ses nombreux amis, son sac mis par-dessus son épaule et un large sourire étiré sur les lèvres.

— Avec toi on est sûr de ramener des filles, s'amusa un autre en allant frapper doucement l'épaule du rouquin.

— Arrêtez les mecs… pourquoi je ramènerai les filles, hein ? »

Même Ruto leva les yeux au ciel, alors que les amis de Seo se moquaient de lui. La raison était tellement évidente qu'elle en devenait exaspérante que le concerné n'en soit pas conscient.

« Parce que t'es sympa et plutôt beau gosse !

— Seo n'est pas un objet d'attractions. Si vous voulez ramener des filles, faites le pas vos propres moyens. »

Un sourire froid recouvrit le visage du meilleur ami de Seo qui regarda ce dernier avec de grands yeux. Les autres lycéens durent supporter leurs sueurs froides devant un tel sourire et rapidement s'excuser pour ensuite disparaître et manger loin de ce type. Dans la salle de classe retentit ensuite le rire de Seo qui félicita Nao qui soupira devant l'attitude de ces lycéens un peu plus tôt. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de personne. Ruto n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle et continuait toujours d'observer ces deux-là avec attention. De par sa petite taille et son attitude toujours sympathique, le sourire réfrigérant de Nao à cet instant l'avait énormément surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé découvrir ce trait de personnalité chez son camarade de classe.

« Enfin, tu as de quoi manger ou on va acheter quelque chose ? L'interrogea ensuite Nao pour savoir où ils allaient manger.

— Désolé ! Mais ce midi, je mange ici ! »

Nao fronça des sourcils, peu habitué à obtenir cette réponse puisque Seo oubliait très souvent d'emmener de quoi manger. Il regarda ensuite par-dessus l'épaule de son ami leur camarade de classe qui depuis un moment les observait discuter. Discrètement, un sourire se forma sur le coin de ses lèvres et sans montrer plus de résistance Nao se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller s'acheter quelque chose tout seul pour le coup.

Très peu de personnes se trouvaient maintenant dans la salle de cours, ayant préféré manger à l'extérieur et voir ailleurs le temps de leur pause accordée. Ruto fut alors énormément surpris de voir Seo rester dans la pièce, lui qui tous les midis suivait avec plaisir ses amis pour aller manger dehors. Il le fut davantage lorsque ses yeux d'un bleu pâle virent la démarche du rouquin qui avançait dans sa direction.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

Abasourdit par la portée de la question, Ruto observa le visage de Seo sous tous les angles. Sa bouche resta un long moment entrouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en ressorte. Face à son manque de réaction, Seo termina par agir sans avoir obtenu de réponse et s'assit sur la chaise positionnée devant le bureau de son camarade de classe. Il sortit ensuite de son sac le bentô que sa mère lui avait préparé sous sa demande.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » L'interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

Ruto s'était quand même habitué au fait que Seo soit en face de lui et lui adressait la parole, n'ayant plus la bouche ouverte mais continuant à l'observer sans dire un mot. Cependant, à chaque nouveau mot formulé par le rouquin, le jeune homme sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi tout à coup Seo essayait-il de nouer contact avec lui ?

Puis tout à coup, pris de conscience, Ruto agita négativement son visage pour répondre à la question posée.

« J'ai oublié de le prendre ce matin, conclut-il à de mi-voix.

— Oh comment ça se fait ? Plus rien ou en retard ? Sourit Seo alors qu'il mettait son bentô au milieu de la table, après avoir demandé la permission à Ruto pour déplacer ses livres.

— Retard. »

Le rire cristallin de Seo remplit à nouveau la salle, les quelques personnes présentes se tournèrent puisque surprises de voir le rouquin s'adressant à Ruto. Jusqu'à ce jour, on ne venait lui adresser la parole que pour lui demander les devoirs à faire ou quelques renseignements concernant le lycée. Personne n'avait encore été le voir pour lui demander de manger avec lui, même savoir comment il allait. De son côté, Seo s'imaginait la scène du pauvre Ruto en train de courir derrière son bus pour ne pas le louper. C'était assez comique en soit.

« Tiens, tu peux en prendre tant que tu veux ça ne me dérange pas. Bon appétit ! »

Ce fut sur ses mots que Seo fit craquer ses baguettes en bois afin de les séparer et commencer à manger, les proposant de temps à autre à Ruto pour que celui-ci puisse manger à son tour. Le feu aux joues et remerciant le rouquin à chaque fois, Ruto prenait petit à petit conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer à l'instant même. Seo posa ensuite de nombreuses questions à son sujet afin de le connaître un peu mieux, lui révélant qu'il l'avait toujours intéressé à cause de son attitude d'être toujours à l'écart et parfaitement silencieux. Ce qui causa chez Ruto davantage de rougeur qui amusèrent grandement Seo.

…

Un peu plus loin et ayant acheté son repas, Nao s'était assis sur un banc du parc qui jonchait leur établissement scolaire. Ses yeux dorés observaient la circulation composée avant tous de lycéens tout comme lui ou encore de bureaucrates qui eux aussi achetaient des sandwichs pour leur pause. Toutefois, le jeune homme repensait intérieurement à ses conversations avec son ami d'enfance au sujet de leur camarade de classe. C'est vrai que Seo l'avait plusieurs fois interrogé au sujet de Ruto puisqu'il lui était arrivé de parler à ce dernier de nombreuses fois puisqu'ils faisaient partis du même club. Seo voulait surtout savoir pourquoi Ruto était toujours seul et s'il n'était pas triste.

La gentillesse et l'intérêt que portait Seo sur des choses qui ne le concernait pas, avait toujours fait énormément rire Nao.

« Seo n'est pas avec toi ? »

Nao cessa de se plonger dans ses souvenirs pour redresser ses yeux et rencontrer ce visage commun. Ses cheveux sombres aux reflets bleuâtres s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses iris caramel, une petite barrette en forme de poisson coinçant sa mèche sur le côté gauche de son crâne. Mais au lieu de sourire en voyant un ami en face de lui, Nao prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich. Les amis de Seo n'étaient pas forcément les siens.

« Si, mais tu vois ces derniers temps il a quelques problèmes… Personne ne peut le voir, mais tu vas bien hein Seo ?

— Ton humour craint, rétorqua son homologue qui prit un autre chemin pour s'éloigner de lui.

— A la prochaine Toto ! » Le héla finalement Nao en sachant parfaitement que le dénommé Toto détestait qu'on le hèle de cette façon.

Par ailleurs, le juron qu'obtenu Nao fit énormément sourire d'amusement ce dernier. Malgré ses allures de petit enfant influençable, c'était bien tout le contraire. Mais pour savoir cela, seul Seo était au courant puisqu'ils se côtoyaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ils savaient tout de l'autre et pouvaient ainsi facilement deviner à quoi pouvait bien penser l'autre.

Ainsi, Nao savait sans l'avoir demandé pourquoi Seo mangeait en ce moment avec Ruto. Ce lycéen tellement renfermé sur lui-même et incapable de s'intégrer, même avec les gens de leur club de peinture. Le sourire aux lèvres, Nao termina son repas dans le plus grand des silences.

…

Toujours dans leur salle de classe et le bentô de Seo terminé, les deux lycéens continuaient de discuter ensemble. Au fur et à mesure, la langue de Ruto s'était dénouée et il était plus facile pour lui de discuter avec son camarade qui avait apporté son dos contre le mur derrière lui et avait croisé ses bras derrière sa tête. Ruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le rouquin encore plus cool qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Tous les sujets de conversations étaient passés du quelles sont ses musiques et chanteurs préférés à ses goûts culinaires ainsi que ses passions. Seo découvrit ainsi que Ruto faisait aussi parti du club peinture où avait aussi postulé Nao. Ruto avait aussi promis de montrer une de ses œuvres à Seo lorsqu'il aura son carton à dessin.

Seo jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et constata que ça allait bientôt sonner. Il se balança alors sur la chaise afin que ses pieds puissent toucher le sol et se releva de cette façon, ses bras toujours croisés sur son crâne. Dans une volteface rapide et contrôlée, le rouquin se retrouva en face de Ruto qui avait écarquillé les yeux devant les rapides mouvements de son camarade de classe.

« La prochaine fois, tu viendras manger avec nous ! Proposa sans vraiment le faire Seo, Ruto ayant découvert ce trait de personnalité chez le rouquin après leur longue conversation.

— Mais je…

— Et pas de mais, je te présenterais à mes amis tu verras ! Et puis ils sont sympa, ils ne mordent pas donc ne t'en fais pas. »

Seo bascula sa tête sur le côté d'une façon adorable et étira un large sourire qui dévoila ses dents blanches. Ruto fut presque ébloui par un tel tableau. La sonnerie retentit ensuite dans les locaux et peu de temps après la salle de classe fut à nouveau envahie par d'autres personnes qu'eux deux. Toute l'après-midi, tout le monde sauf Ruto lui-même vit le sourire amusé qui se trouvait sur le visage du brun. Assis à son bureau et tourné en direction de son nouvel ami, fier de lui, Seo gloussa faiblement. Proche du bureau de son ami d'enfance, Nao regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir à son tour son partenaire de club sourire sans s'en rendre compte à tous les coups.

Malgré les apparences lui aussi, Ruto semblait être quelqu'un de sympathique qui était simplement trop timide pour se lier à autrui. Il n'était pas cette personne renfermée et inapprochable que tout le monde pensait.

Au premier intercours de l'après-midi, Seo fit discrètement signe à Ruto de le rejoindre pour pouvoir le présenter à ses amis. Seulement, Ruto agita nerveusement sa tête de droite à gauche, intimidé en commençant à voir le monde arriver devant le bureau du rouquin. Seo gonfla alors ses joues, cherchant un moyen de faire venir Ruto à lui.

« C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt avant de le présenter à tout le monde, Seo. Avant aujourd'hui personne n'était encore vraiment venu lui parler, tu peux pas le mettre au centre de l'attention d'un seul coup comme ça, chuchota Nao après s'être penché dans sa direction.

— Mais je veux qu'il se fasse des amis et arrête d'être seul, grommela le rouquin en croisant des bras contre son torse.

— Tu sais qu'en ce moment tu donnes l'impression d'être un enfant auquel on vient de refuser une glace ? » Se moqua Nao en ricanant légèrement.

Le bleuté reçut le regard foudroyant de son meilleur ami alors qu'il se redressait et commençait alors à contourner son bureau pour rejoindre celui de Ruto. Après tout, les lycéens qui arrivaient vers le bureau de Seo venaient pour s'adresser à ce dernier et non à lui. Qu'il soit présent ou absent, ça n'allait rien changer. Seo observa alors Nao rejoindre Ruto et poser ses coudes sur le bureau du brun qui regardait le nouveau venu avec des yeux ronds. Et à vrai dire, Seo n'écouta pas vraiment ce que pouvait lui raconter ses amis à ce moment présent.

« Alors comment tu vas, Ruto ? Seo ne t'as pas trop embêté ce midi ? » Lui demanda Nao gentiment, un sourire réconfortant étiré sur son visage au trait encore enfantin.

Timidement, le jeune homme agita sa tête de droite à gauche avant de répondre tout en chuchotant, sa voix intimidée ne pouvant parler plus fort :

« Il m'a même proposé son repas alors que j'avais oublié le mien, révéla Ruto le feu aux joues.

— Oh ? C'est étonnant, normalement c'est un vrai glouton. Son surnom au collège était la poubelle de table, haha ! »

Ruto se mit alors à grimacer, se sentant mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir empêché Seo de manger correctement. Nao sembla remarquer le malaise de son camarade puisqu'il se redressa rapidement et agita ses mains vivement, afin de rattraper son erreur.

« Non, non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Si Seo t'a proposé de manger sur son bentô, il l'a fait de bon cœur. Ce n'est pas son genre de se forcer, sache-le !

— Je le rembourserai, confessa Ruto d'une voix vacillante.

— Mais puisque je te dis que c'est bon ! »

La main de Nao s'engouffra alors dans les cheveux en pagaille de Ruto dans le but de lui changer les idées, cela eut surtout pour effet de faire sursauter le jeune homme et le faire relever ses yeux pâles dans la direction de son camarade. Nao ne put s'empêcher devant l'air choqué qu'avait pris l'expression du visage de Ruto, s'amusant alors à encore plus le taquiner en le décoiffant. Il était vraiment mignon !

Mais le rire de Nao fut rapidement interrompu par le raclement des pieds de la chaise de Seo qui s'était redressé violemment, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Ses amis l'entourant se mirent alors à l'interroger, mais Seo ne répondit pas puisque trop concentré sur Nao qui avait agrandi ses yeux et retiré sa main des cheveux obscures de Ruto. C'était quoi cette réaction ?

Prêt à réprimander son ami pour une faute que Nao ne comprenait pas le sens, Seo fut arrêté par une charge soudaine contre son dos qui manqua de le faire tomber à la renverse. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'entendre son nom crié par une voix reconnaissable qu'il était déjà attaqué et était obligé de se rattraper à sa table pour ne pas tomber la tête la première sur le carrelage.

« Seo ! Pourquoi tu étais pas là à midi ? J'étais tout seul ! » Pleurnicha un lycéen qui n'était pas dans leur classe et semblait très proche du rouquin.

Comme Nao était proche de Ruto à ce moment, le jeune homme put facilement entendre le juron du bleuté. N'aimait-il pas ce lycéen ? Ruto reporta néanmoins son attention sur Seo qui s'était retourné pour avoir son ami contre son torse et essayait en ce moment de le faire s'arrêter de pleurer. Sa main s'était donc posée sur le visage de ce jeune homme aux yeux caramel, essuyant ainsi ses larmes et s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt.

« Désolé Toto, je mangeais avec un autre ami ce midi. »

Le fait que Seo utilise le qualificatif d'ami pour parler de lui fit énormément rougir Ruto qui sentit son esprit planer au loin. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce mot le concernant.

« Mais moi je voulais être avec toi ! Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message et je vous aurais rejoint. » Continua de pleurnicher le dénommé Toto.

Une nouvelle fois, Ruto entendit Nao pester faiblement afin que très peu de monde puisse l'entendre. Voir Toto se frotter ainsi à Seo semblait visiblement l'agacer très fortement. Et il était évident que Toto faisait exprès de se coller ainsi au rouquin et exagérer surtout ses pleurnicheries. En plus, Ruto avait compris que Seo était quelqu'un de trop gentil pour répondre méchamment à quelqu'un ou l'envoyer balader.

« Tu vois Ruto, ce genre de personne m'est insupportable. Abuser ainsi de la gentillesse de Seo, ça me sort par les yeux. S'il n'était pas important pour Seo, je lui dirai bien ma façon de penser. »

Ruto releva silencieusement ses yeux pour voir le dos de Nao qui s'éloignait de son bureau pour rejoindre le sien puisque la sonnerie annonçait la fin de l'intercours. Les paroles de son camarade de classe étaient étranges en soit, Ruto ne comprenait pas la raison du pourquoi Nao lui avait sorti ça. Etait-ce pour le prévenir de ne pas faire pareil ? Il ne saurait le dire. Enfin de toute façon, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de profiter de quelqu'un. De toute façon, l'occasion ne s'était jamais proposée après tout puisqu'il a toujours été seul à vrai dire.

Leur nouveau professeur entra alors dans la salle où Toto se trouvait encore, Seo ayant du mal à le faire partir pour qu'il rejoigne sa propre classe. D'après Toto, celui-ci voulait rattraper la pause midi en serrant contre lui le rouquin. Bien que la présence de ce garçon énerve visiblement Nao, celui-ci ne dit rien lorsqu'il passa à côtés des deux garçons pour rejoindre sa place. Il feignit même l'ignorance lorsqu'il passa à côté de Toto.

Heureusement, leur enseignant parvint à faire quitter la salle de cours qui n'était pas sienne à Toto qui fit promettre à Seo de se voir à la fin des cours. La porte se referma sur l'étrange élève et quelques gentilles moqueries se soulevèrent en direction du rouquin alors que leur professeur réclamait le calme afin de pouvoir commencer son cours. Mais à vrai dire, Ruto n'écouta pas d'une oreille très attentive ce que l'adulte pouvait expliquer.

Les jours qui suivirent celui-ci furent de plus en plus étrange pour Ruto dans le sens qu'il fit d'énormes rencontres avec des personnes de sa classe ainsi que d'autres. Les amis de Seo devinrent rapidement les siens, puisque le rouquin avait fini par l'entraîner avec lui partout où il pouvait aller afin de le présenter. Chaque matin avant de prendre son bus, Ruto pensait à emmener le bentô préparé par sa mère et mangeait avec Nao et Seo dans un coin tranquille où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés. Parfois, Toto les trouvait et venait manger avec eux mais dès le lendemain Nao les obligeait à changer d'endroit. Seo semblait savoir que son meilleur ami n'appréciait pas vraiment ce lycéen puisque jamais il ne le contredisait ou n'appelait ensuite Toto pour qu'il les rejoigne. Ruto découvrit de la sorte que Seo préférait Nao à Toto.

Rapidement, Ruto devint inséparable du duo qui à chacune de leurs sorties proposaient au brun de les rejoindre. Doucement mais sûrement, Ruto s'ouvrait plus facilement aux deux garçons et en venait même parfois à sourire et à rire à leurs côtés lorsque Seo faisait une gourde ou disait une bêtise plus grosse que lui. La première fois qu'il rigola de vive voix, cela avait autant choqué Seo que Nao qui rapidement l'accompagnèrent dans son hilarité. Ruto s'était trouvé deux véritables d'amis en Nao et Seo et passaient maintenant la plupart de son temps avec ces deux-là qui lui souriait toujours sincèrement lorsqu'il venait à eux. Le matin, Ruto se levait maintenant avec le sourire aux lèvres et ayant hâte de retrouver ses amis pour passer de nouveaux moments avec eux.

« Donc ce soir, vous venez tous les deux chez moi c'est bien ça ? Tes parents sont d'accord Ruto ? Demanda Seo après avoir rejoint le bureau du concerné lors de l'intercours.

— Ils sont même très contents que tu m'invites chez toi et te remercient, confia le jeune homme en acquiesçant avec joie.

— Ah génial ! Nao je te demande pas, ma maison est limite la tienne, s'amusa le rouquin en ricanant.

— Et alors ? Je dois te rappeler que chaque hiver tu viens squatter chez moi car dans ma maison, j'ai une baignoire ? Rétorqua Nao en taquinant son ami.

— Mais je n'ai qu'une douche ! Imagine n'avoir qu'une vulgaire, petite, minuscule, pitoyable, misérable douche pour te chauffer lors des hivers les plus froids ? C'est impossible ! » S'égosilla le concerné en se tirant les cheveux.

L'attitude exagérée mais très comique de Seo fit rire biens des personnes et Ruto ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Seo arrêtait son manège pour rire à leurs côtés. Comme aujourd'hui ils étaient vendredi, c'était prévu depuis le début de la semaine que ce week-end ils allèrent passer la soirée chez le rouquin et que samedi ils se baladeraient en ville avant de rentrer chacun chez eux. Ruto était très impatient d'être à ce soir puisque cela allait être sa première soirée entre amis puis sortie avec ces mêmes amis. Rien n'aurait pu faire baisser sa bonne humeur.

Enfin, pas tellement. Ruto aurait très bien pu partir le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et courir jusqu'à chez lui pour préparer le plus rapidement ses affaires enfin surtout prendre juste son sac et partir puisque son sac était déjà prêt depuis des jours tellement son excitation était grande, s'il n'avait pas croisé en chemin Toto qui l'attendait devant le portail de leur lycée. Seo et Nao l'avaient quitté en premier car pour Seo, il devait ranger sa chambre et préparer de quoi faire la soirée et Nao devait d'abord aider sa mère avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Ruto aurait très bien pu passer à côté de Toto sans lui porter vraiment d'importance, après tout comme Nao il ne l'appréciait pas trop. Quelque chose chez lui l'énervait inconsciemment, sa façon de coller et essayer d'attirer l'attention de Seo sur lui. Il rejoignait donc l'opinion de Nao à son sujet. Seulement alors qu'il allait le dépasser, Toto héla son nom ce qui le poussa à se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu vas chez Seo ce soir ? Le questionna-t-il froidement alors que ses yeux le fusillaient du regard.

— Nao y est aussi. » Rétorqua-t-il gentiment, ne voulant pas entrer en guerre avec Toto.

Un jour, Nao lui avait dit à part de se méfier de Toto. Celui-ci n'était pas méchant, ne serait pas celui qui le poignarderait dans le dos, mais il fallait tout de même s'en méfier. Ruto avait alors demandé pourquoi, mais Nao n'avait pas voulu lui répondre. Il avait simplement haussé des épaules et ensuite Seo les avait rejoints, empêchant Ruto d'insister. Enfin, Ruto faisait confiance à Nao, surtout que celui-ci l'appréciait à l'inverse de Toto. Ruto ne pouvait donc croire les avertissements et conseil de son ami.

« Ne t'approche pas trop de Seo ou tu le regretteras. » Grinça le lycéen en rattrapant la distance qui les séparait pour rapidement le dépasser et s'apprêter à le dépasser.

Mais si Nao ne voulait pas lui répondre, ou n'avoir pas de réponse à proprement parlé sur la raison de se méfier de Toto, Ruto pouvait directement poser la question au principal concerné. C'est ainsi que pris d'un élan d'audace, Ruto attrapa le poignet de Toto pour l'arrêter. Le garçon à la pince en forme de poisson sursauta avant de retirer violemment son poignet de l'emprise de Ruto et le menacer du regard de ne pas recommencer. Mais Ruto ne démordit pas et ses paroles dépassèrent le fil de sa pensée.

« Pourquoi ça semble te déranger que je dorme chez Seo ce soir ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avons prévu quelque chose d'exceptionnel, nous allons juste jouer à des jeux vidéo et regarder des films ! »

Ces simples choses étaient pourtant exceptionnelles en soit pour Ruto, mais ça Toto n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Cependant, un étrange sourire recouvrit les lèvres du lycéen qui faisait face à Ruto. Un semblant de rire moqueur s'échappa même de ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi, tu dis ? Parce que ça fait depuis deux ans que j'aime Seo et que je ne le laisserai à personne. Et surtout pas à toi. »

L'air commença à manquer à Ruto qui ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Toto aimait Seo ? Mais, ils étaient tous les deux des garçons. Comment c'était possible ? Le rire de Toto augmenta de débit en vue de l'expression choquée qu'avait pris le visage de Ruto, se détournant ensuite de lui pour disparaître parmi la foule et enfin rentrer chez lui.

Ruto resta quant à lui un moment sans bouger, n'arrivant plus à penser correctement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait un garçon dire qu'il en aimait un autre, et surtout Seo. Maintenant, le jeune homme comprenait pourquoi Nao n'aimait pas Toto et pourquoi il s'en méfiait. Nao aimerait-il aussi Seo ? Ruto agita énergiquement sa tête de droite à gauche, décidant de penser à autre chose afin de ne pas gâcher son humeur. Il ne devait pas arriver chez Seo avec cette tête. Il devait sourire et s'amuser comme c'était prévu depuis lundi dernier.

En rentrant chez lui, Ruto salua brièvement ses parents et monta dans sa chambre afin de déposer son sac de cours et prendre celui contenant ses affaires pour aller chez Seo. Après avoir embrassé sa mère et saluer son père qui se trouvait devant la télévision, Ruto sortit chez lui et se mit en route pour aller chez Seo qui lui avait précédemment indiqué où il habitait. Sa maison n'était pas très éloignée de la sienne mais le rouquin lui avait quand même passé son numéro au cas où il ne trouverait pas, d'ailleurs Nao en avait aussi profité pour passer le sien. Ainsi, le répertoire de Ruto s'était enrichi en de nouveaux numéros qui n'étaient maintenant plus ceux de sa famille.

Quand il arriva enfin à destination et toqua à la porte, bien sûr avec la boule au ventre et se remettant en question, l'immense sourire de Seo balaya chacune de ses peurs et chacune de ses hésitations pour le faire sourire en retour. Doucement, la porte se referma sur lui alors que Seo l'invita à rentrer et qu'il découvrit les parents du rouquin qui vinrent l'accueillir avec plaisir, Nao étant déjà arrivé et allumant la console de son ami après avoir entendu l'arrivée de Ruto.

La soirée pouvait commencer. Ainsi que le début de certains sentiments qui allaient engendrer bien des peines mais aussi bien de bons moments entre amis.

Appuyé contre l'appui du lit de Seo avec à sa droite Nao, le rouquin allongé sur son propre lit tentait de lui expliquer comment jouer à ce jeu. Ses directrices très peu claires ne l'aidèrent absolument pas dans le feu de l'action et en un temps record, Nao explosa son propre record en mettant facilement au tapis Ruto qui vit son personnage KO sur le ring. Seo poussa un cri à fendre l'âme et Ruto essaya de se faire le plus petit possible, ses mèches de cheveux couvrant ses yeux de toute façon clos. La honte pesait contre ses épaules. Il n'avait même pas tenu dix secondes.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois si nul ? S'inquiéta Nao de but en blanc, enfonçant davantage Ruto dans le fond.

— J'ai… j'ai pas l'habitude de jouer à ces jeux multi-joueurs. » Chuchota-t-il.

Discrètement, Seo donna un coup de coude sur l'arrière du crâne de son meilleur ami et le menaça du regard alors que Nao fronçait des sourcils, agrandissant ensuite ses yeux en comprenant son erreur. Avant eux, Ruto ne semblait pas avoir de véritables amis et donc ne pouvait pas jouer à ce genre de jeu. C'était donc sûrement pour lui la première fois qu'il jouait à celui-là. Devenu mal à l'aise car appréciant le brun, Nao se perdit dans ses paroles pour ensuite faire soupirer Seo qui se laissait tomber au sol pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Ruto et mettre ses mains par-dessus les siennes afin de lui apprendre comment attaquer et se défendre.

« Regarde, il faut que tu appuies sur ce bouton pour envoyer tes coups et sur celui-ci pour les parer. Si tu appuies sur ceux-là, tu pourras te déplacer et contre-attaquer rapidement. Ce n'est pas compliqué et toi aussi quand tu te seras formalisé avec la manette, tu sauras nous battre, expliqua le rouquin avec un sourire amusé étiré sur ses lèvres.

— Ouais avant ça faut qu'il s'entraîne tous les jours ainsi que tous les soirs avant de me rattraper. » Marmonna Nao dans son coin tout en commençant à lancer une autre partie.

Ayant été plus rapide que son ombre, Nao se retrouva avec un oreiller d'écraser sur le visage. Ce qui le fit chuter et ainsi tomber à la renverse. Sa manette alla glisser jusqu'au poste de télévision alors que Seo s'emparait déjà d'un autre oreiller afin de pouvoir se défendre lorsque son meilleur ami se redressera, son rire remplissant déjà sa chambre alors que Nao remettait ses idées en place et se profanait en menace à l'intérieur de ce poil de carotte qui avait réduit son existence de sa totalité en quelques secondes.

« Seo, viens ici. » Minauda-t-il en prenant en main l'oreiller qui lui avait été balancé en pleine figure.

Le rouquin monta sur son lit afin d'être en hauteur par rapport à son adversaire et conseilla rapidement à Ruto de s'armer à son tour s'il comptait survivre. La bataille de polochons s'engagea lorsque Nao sauta sur le lit de son ami d'enfance pour se venger et que Seo en profita pour redescendre et s'en prendre gentiment à Ruto afin de l'intégrer dans le combat. Le jeune homme attrapa le dernier oreiller disponible et parvint à se protéger du coup que tenta de lui lancer Nao en redescend à son tour du lit de Seo. De l'étage d'en dessous où les parents de Seo terminaient de se préparer pour laisser la maison aux enfants, ils pouvaient facilement entendre les rires de ces derniers et cela les fit sourire.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand fracas que la mère décida de monter les escaliers et rejoindra la chambre de son fils unique, devant de toute façon le prévenir qu'ils allaient maintenant partir avec son père. La mère toqua avant toute chose à la porte avant d'ouvrir, découvrant ainsi trois jeunes lycéens couchées les uns sur les autres tout en étant entouré par leurs armes de guerres qui n'étaient autre que les coussins. Ruto se trouvait alors tout en-dessous avec au-dessus de lui Seo qui encadrait son visage par ses mains et sur le dos du rouquin se trouvait Nao qui avant l'entrée de la mère de ce dernier continuait à lui marteler le crâne avec son oreiller.

Ruto ne parvint pas à décrocher ses yeux du visage extrêmement proche de Seo du sien, alors que la mère de celui-ci s'adresser à eux et leur demandait de rester sage et ne pas faire de bêtises. La porte se referma bien vite et Nao fut le premier à se retirer de la bataille pour reprendre place devant le poste de télévision et prendre en main sa manette, comme si de rien n'était. Seo fit ensuite de même après avoir souri à Ruto qui était resté allongé sur le dos, les mains pendant et le souffle court. Les paroles de Toto lui revenaient bien malheureusement en tête. Toto aimait Seo comme une fille aurait pu aimer le rouquin.

« Ruto viens voir, je vais te montrer ce qu'est qu'un vrai combat ! Le prévint Seo après avoir rejoint Nao ait pris l'autre manette entre ses mains.

— Parle pas trop vite, idiot. Je t'ai toujours battu sur ce jeu ! »

Pour unique réponse, Nao obtint de la part de son meilleur ami un large sourire énigmatique. Le jeune homme dirigea ensuite ses yeux dorés en direction de la télévision qui avertissait que le combat allait bientôt démarrer. Ruto se dépêcha donc de rejoindre ses amis lorsque le son de la cloche annonça le début du match, regardant à la fois les personnages de Nao et Seo bouger dans tous les sens ainsi que la rapidité des doigts des lycéens sur leur manette. Les yeux agrandis par tant de vitesse, impressionnèrent énormément Ruto qui resta sans voix. Il lui faudrait des années pour atteindre un pareil niveau.

Puis, le personnage de Nao fut mis KO.

Le visage choqué du garçon ainsi que ses questions qui n'étaient pas vraiment destinées à quelqu'un, prouvèrent qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre et cherchait donc la raison pour cette fois-ci. Avait-il mal dormi ? Avait-il en réalité faim sans le savoir ? Nao n'envisageait pas le coup de chance, ça n'existait pas vu le nombre d'heure que lui passait chez lui à jouer à ce jeu vidéo. Seo n'aurait pas eu tout à coup un coup de chance. A quatre pattes alors devant la télévision, la peine dans l'âme, Seo entoura l'épaule de son ami tout en ricanant légèrement.

« Allez, ne dramatise pas parce que tu as perdu une fois ! Tu pourras prendre ta revanche tout à l'heure si tu veux. »

Les yeux pleurant de Nao se dirigèrent vers son ami, sa voix vacillant à cause de l'émotion remplit ensuite la chambre pour rapidement faire sourire Ruto.

« C'est vrai ? »

Seo acquiesça avec énergie son visage, un large sourire d'étirer sur ses lèvres. Tout en reniflant et s'asseyant sur le sol, Nao se reprit et saisit sa manette. Sans problème, Seo comprit le message mais s'écarta bien rapidement.

« Mais pas maintenant ! Je sais pas vous, mais moi je commence à crever la dalle. Je vais lancer les pizzas, ok ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Ruto pour avoir son avis, ce qu'il fit en hochant à son tour son visage ce qui fit ricaner son ami. Seo quitta ensuite sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine et mettre les pizzas au four, restant près d'elles puisqu'ils ne faillaient pas longtemps pour être réchauffées selon sa mère. En plus, cela lui permettait de sortir les boissons ainsi que les verres et voir si sa mère avait bien pensé à mettre de quoi faire les popcorns sur l'établit. Il fut rassuré en voyant les différents sachets mis à disposition. Seo s'assit ensuite sur une chaise entourant le petit bar qu'avait fait construire ses parents pour délimiter l'espace cuisine de celui salon.

Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'à attendre que les pizzas se réchauffent. La cuisine fut tout de même remplie par le ricanement du rouquin en se souvenant du moment qu'il s'était passé il n'y a de ça même pas cinq minutes le visage rougi au possible de Ruto alors que celui-ci se trouvait sous lui après que Nao se soit jeté sur lui par-derrière afin de se venger. Ruto était vraiment adorable.

Dans la chambre délaissée par Seo, Nao ruminait encore à propos de sa défaite et jouait en ce moment contre l'ordinateur afin de remettre en question ses talents pour ce jeu. Le personnage de l'ordinateur prenait donc toutes les attaques secrètes du personnage de Nao qui se défoulait sur lui, grommelant des choses que Ruto préféra ne pas comprendre.

Une nouvelle fois, les paroles de Toto revinrent à l'esprit de Ruto. Ce qui le refit penser au fait que Nao pouvait très bien aimer aussi Seo, ce qui expliquerait la raison de pourquoi Nao n'apprécie vraiment pas Toto. Ruto étudia alors soigneusement le profil de son ami qui s'était entretemps changé et portait maintenant un pantacourt découvrant ses fines jambes ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et une veste qui trahissait sa maigreur. Bien qu'il soit en seconde, Nao apparaissait encore comme un petit enfant auquel on doit faire attention et tout le temps surveiller. Mais Ruto avait tout de même appris au fil des semaines, mêmes des mois, passés aux côtés de Nao que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Les apparences étaient très trompeuses avec lui.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, ne tourne pas autour du pot. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. »

La remarque formulée par Nao fit sursauter Ruto, avait-il remarqué qu'il le regardait alors que son ami était concentré sur le jeu ? D'ailleurs, Nao venait de lui parler sans s'arrêter de jouer. Ses doigts touchaient les boutons les uns après les autres à une vitesse hallucinante, voire même inquiétante, pour que son personnage puisse attaquer et se défendre.

« Je… je me demandais si t'étais amoureux de Seo… »

Comme dans les scènes de manga, Nao glissa face contre sol sans que pour autant quelque chose l'ait fait glisser de la sorte. Sa tombée permit à l'ordinateur de lui donner le coup final et de mettre son personnage KO. Inquiet de son état, Ruto se rapprocha de lui et tenta de l'aider à se redresser. Cependant, Nao refusa son geste en faisant rencontrer durement le dos de sa main contre celle du brun. Ruto sursauta alors et s'inquiéta d'avoir offusqué son ami, peut-être même de l'avoir perdu. D'ailleurs, Ruto remarqua les rougeurs sur les joues de Nao.

Avait-il deviné juste ?


	2. Et le cœur remplit de joie

Bonjour (enfin plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure où je vous poste ce chapitre), voici la deuxième et dernière partie de ce two-shots qui j'espère vous aura plu ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire sur Ruto et Seo, mais aussi sur Nao (faudrait pas l'oublier ahah -surtout que je me suis éclatée à faire ses répliques dans le premier chapitre). Ça m'a changé des personnages auxquelles j'ai l'habitude (comme Ppoiyo, Ron, Kaito ou encore Len). Ça a été vraiment une bonne expérience !

Je vous livre ainsi la dernière partie de ce two-shots; déjà 7 fictions que j'ai postées sur ce site... ça me fait bizarre depuis Toilet Neko haha ! Enfin ça ne fait que commencer, j'ai encore tellement de fictions à vous proposer qui restent bien au chaud dans mes archives.

Enfin maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce two-shots vous aura autant plus qu'à moi de l'écrire.

* * *

**Devine combien je t'aime**

**Chapitre 2 – Et le cœur remplit de joie**

* * *

Le regard doré de Nao foudroyait celui de Ruto choqué, retenant comme possible sa respiration. Il était possible de voir l'expression terrorisée sur le visage de Ruto qui avait peur d'avoir offusqué son ami et ainsi de bientôt le perdre. Il ne voulait pas ça. Et le jeune homme regrettait alors d'avoir posé la question. Il souhaiterait revenir en arrière, effacer ce passage et jouer à nouveau contre Nao comme si de rien n'était.

Mais ce n'était pas possible.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je suis pas assez idiot pour tomber amoureux de ce crétin, en plus je le connais depuis trop longtemps ! Ça reviendrait à sortir avec mon frère ! Mais pourquoi tu poses ce genre de question bizarre ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser à ça ? » S'inquiéta Nao remit de ses émotions.

Mal à l'aise, Ruto passa sa main autour de sa nuque et se la gratta nerveusement. En plus, étrangement au fin fond de lui, un certain sentiment de soulagement rassurait son cœur. Nao ne voyait en Seo qu'un frère. Rien de plus.

« Je sais maintenant pourquoi Toto colle tout le temps Seo et cherche à attirer son attention, murmura-t-il.

— Il te l'a dit ? S'enquit Nao en fronçant des sourcils.

— Oui. Avant de quitter le lycée, il m'a interpelé et m'a tout dit… Il est amoureux de Seo. »

Lentement, Ruto releva ses yeux pour voir la possible réaction de Nao à ses mots. Il n'entendit alors que le soupir de son ami davantage exaspéré à propos de Toto. Quelque part, il s'en doutait sans vraiment avoir la confirmation. Maintenant, grâce à Ruto il l'avait. Ce qui rendait Toto davantage détestable.

« Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu en as déduit que j'étais aussi amoureux de Seo ? Demanda-t-il dépité, il ne semblait vraiment pas mentir à propos de ses sentiments envers le rouquin.

— Bah comme tu n'aimes pas Toto je me disais que…

— Si je n'aime pas Toto, c'est vrai que c'est parce qu'il colle trop Seo, mais pas seulement. Tu sais parfois, on n'apprécie pas des personnes car on n'a aucune affinité avec elles. Toto ne m'a rien fait personnellement, mais sa tête ne me revient pas. Et son comportement encore moins, mais ce n'est pas de la jalousie. En plus, je sais parfaitement que Seo me préfère moi que lui, donc ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux de ce crétin.

— Qui est amoureux de qui ? »

Ouvrant la porte grâce à son pied, Seo arriva enfin avec les pizzas entre les mains. Il les déposa rapidement au sol, le carton les entourant protégeant le parquet de sa chambre. Nao se dépêcha de le rejoindre et de prendre une part qu'il fourra rapidement dans sa bouche, se moquant que ce soit trop chaud. Ruto était quant à lui bien trop gêné pour pouvoir dire quelque chose, Seo venait juste d'entendre la conversation n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas entendu ce qui avait été dit avant ? Et puis, malgré le regard insistant que lui jetait Seo pour qu'il réponde, Ruto ne pouvait rien dire. Ce n'était pas à lui de révéler au rouquin que quelqu'un l'aimait et quand plus il s'agissait d'un autre garçon.

« Toto est amoureux de toi. »

Ruto manqua de s'étouffer et partit pour dire à Nao que ça ne se faisait pas de vendre la mèche avant que Seo ne le devance, pour encore plus l'étonner que le bleuté. Ce qui sembla aussi étonner Nao vu qu'il toussa à plusieurs reprises après avoir mal avalé sa part de pizza.

« Je sais, il m'a avoué ses sentiments y a même pas trois jours.

— Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? » S'écria le bleuté choqué.

Tout en apportant sa main à ses cheveux roux, Seo se mit à ricaner. Ruto n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer la scène Toto en train de se confesser à Seo. Il se demandait alors la tête que devait avoir son ami et surtout de sa réponse. Cela l'étonnerait que Seo sorte maintenant avec Toto, sinon ce dernier le lui aurait dit lors de leur conversation.

« Car il n'y avait rien à dire, je n'ai pas accepté ses sentiments. Il m'a dit de quand même y réfléchir, mais il ne m'intéresse vraiment pas. »

Nao ronchonna encore un peu mais Seo lui proposa d'autres parts de pizza, ce que ne refusa absolument pas son ami. Ruto prit ensuite quelques parts tout en étudiant les paroles de Seo. Ce dernier n'aimait pas Toto, il n'était même pas intéressé par lui. Inconsciemment, Ruto se mit à sourire alors qu'il mangeait les pizzas réchauffaient par Seo.

Seo n'aimait pas Toto.

Le reste de la soirée, Seo offrit sa revanche à Nao qui la remporta. Le rouquin éteignit ensuite la télévision de sa chambre et invita tout le monde à descendre pour pouvoir se mettre dans le salon où l'écran de la télévision était beaucoup plus grand et donc plus agréable pour voir de grands films, que ce soit d'action ou d'horreur. Une fois les popcorns préparés et tout le monde d'installé, Ruto au milieu avec les popcorns entre les jambes, Seo lança le premier film qu'il avait préparé. Un film d'action du début à la fin, afin de les laisser digérer avant que les choses sérieuses n'arrivent.

Quand le premier film d'horreur commença, Ruto se tassa au plus profond du canapé sous le rire de ses amis. Nao continua à manger tranquillement les popcorns que lui avait passé Ruto de peur de renverser le bol lors de l'un de ses sursauts. Il arrivait parfois à Ruto de cacher son visage grâce aux vêtements de ses amis et de leur demander de le prévenir quand la terrible scène sera terminée. Parfois, Seo s'amusait à le prévenir quand ce n'était pas le cas et que quelque chose d'encore plus horrible allait avoir lieu. Ce qui faisait que Ruto se collait davantage à lui pour se cacher. Sous le regard suspicieux de Nao, celui-ci n'obtint de la part de Seo qu'un simple clin d'œil bien évocateur pourtant.

Se faisant tard et n'ayant plus de films vraiment intéressants à proposer, et Ruto étant bien trop terrorisé pour subir un autre film d'horreur, Seo les emmena dans la salle de jeux où tout avait été rangé pour accueillir trois matelas et permettre ainsi aux enfants de dormir tous les trois ensembles. Après avoir disposé correctement les oreillers et les couvertures pour passer une bonne nuit, Seo se jeta sur le matelas qu'on lui avait laissé alors que les deux autres s'étaient déjà installés. Ruto écoutait attentivement le moindre bruit autour de lui, sa couverture remontait jusqu'à ses yeux et tremblant comme une feuille. Seo s'amusait à lui faire peur en l'attrapant soudainement, ce qui avait pour effet de le faire crier.

« Allez Seo, laisse-le ou sinon il s'endormira jamais, soupira Nao en leur tournant le dos pour essayer de dormir.

— Beuh ! T'es jaloux car je m'occupe pas de toi. » Se moqua le rouquin en lui tirant la langue, ce que ne vit pas Nao qui s'en ficha éperdument.

Seo s'allongea ensuite à son tour en remarquant que Nao n'était pas décidé à entrer dans ce terrain-là. Il fit passer les couvertures sur son corps et souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde. Ruto resta un long moment à fixer le plafond au-dessus d'eux, se demandant si des monstres allaient arriver par la porte ou même traverseraient les murs pour les rejoindre et les manger durant leur sommeil. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire aux garçons, mais c'était la première fois qu'il regardait des films d'horreur. Et aimant surtout ce genre de films, Seo était réputé chez ses amis pour avoir les plus terribles.

Ruto retint un cri d'effroi en pleine nuit quand, n'arrivant pas à dormir, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son corps recouvert de la couverture. A cause de l'obscurité, il ne put correctement discerner la chose. Il n'en comprit la provenance que lorsqu'il tourna légèrement le visage vers Seo qui parlait en dormant, sans pour autant qu'il puisse comprendre quelque chose. Le bras de son ami sur son ventre, Ruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Même s'il fait nuit, ton sourire à lui seul suffit à éclairer toute la chambre… Endors-toi Ruto, demain crois-moi que Seo te fera courir en ville. » Souffla Nao le plus naturellement possible.

A ces paroles, Ruto sursauta ce qui fit retirer le bras de Seo de son ventre. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit et Nao ne pouvait en tout cas pas voir les fortes rougeurs dont était victime en ce moment son visage. Ruto ferma ensuite ses yeux pour essayer de dormir et penser à autre chose, mais Seo bougea à nouveau durant son sommeil et à plusieurs reprises ses bras frôlèrent ou se déposèrent carrément sur lui. Au final, Ruto ne dormit pas énormément.

Le lendemain, Ruto se réveilla tranquillement. Seo était resté à sa place et Nao n'eut rien dit à propos de la veille une fois levé, peut-être avait-il oublié en dormant et c'était tant mieux comme ça. L'après-midi se déroula à une allure folle pour Ruto. Seo les emmena à une salle d'arcades où il avait l'habitude d'y passer ses journées puis ensuite dans une petite brasserie. Ruto ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà passé auparavant une journée aussi riche et amusante que celle-ci, que ce soit avec sa famille ou un quelconque proche. Il ne rit jamais autant qu'à ce jour, enchantant alors Nao et Seo.

Le dimanche qui suivit ce week-end, lorsque Ruto rentra chez lui et que ses parents lui demandèrent comment c'était passé sa sortie avec ses amis, ils furent enthousiasmés devant l'air ravi de leur fils unique et de la joie apparente dans ses yeux habituellement vides d'émotions. Ruto ne parvint pas à retirer son sourire de son visage et le garda toute la journée alors que pourtant Seo et Nao ne se trouvaient plus à ses côtés. Il avait bientôt hâte que dimanche passe le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses amis au lycée lundi.

Ainsi quand arriva le grand jour, Ruto marcha d'un pas actif pour aller à sa salle de cours. Plusieurs mois plus tôt, il traînait les pieds pour aller en cours et se tenait à l'écart de tous ses camarades de classe qui ne venaient jamais lui adresser la parole à moins pour lui demander des renseignements. Mais depuis que Seo était venu lui adresser la parole ce midi, qu'il l'avait présenté à ses amis et surtout à Nao, c'était avec joie que Ruto prenait le chemin du lycée. Cela signifiait passer de nouveaux moments avec ses chers amis.

Avec plaisir alors, Ruto vint saluer Seo qui était déjà assis à sa table et où quelques-uns de ses amis se trouvaient autour de lui. Ne remarquant pas la présence de Nao dans la salle, arrivant normalement en même temps que le rouquin puisqu'ils habitaient proche de l'autre, Ruto interrogea son ami.

« Il a trop mangé au cours de notre week-end, il est malade haha ! » Se moqua Seo suite à sa question.

Ruto se rappela alors qu'en effet Nao avait presque englouti à lui tout seul les pizzas réchauffées avec soin par Seo ainsi que les popcorns lors de la séance ciné chez le rouquin. Il voyait bien Nao regrettant sa conduite et se tordant dans tous les sens sous sa couette, en train d'injurier Seo de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles.

« Vous avez passé le week-end ensemble ? Tu aurais pu nous prévenir Seo ! S'écria un des amis du rouquin, du nom d'Hakuapoid si Ruto s'en souvenait bien.

— Désolé Haku' je pouvais qu'héberger deux personnes chez moi ! » Mentit Seo sans que son ami ne s'en rende compte.

Le jeune homme avait bien plus, Ruto le savait mais ne dit rien. Seo mentait sûrement pour ne pas blesser son ami et puis Hakuapoid avait dit cela surtout pour plaisanter, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à être présent à la moindre soirée organisée par Seo. D'ailleurs, le mensonge de Seo ne sembla pas le déranger plus que ça puisqu'il engouffra sa main dans les cheveux du rouquin et se moqua de lui. Seo gronda son ami tout en remettant en place ses cheveux, Hakuapoid en rit pourtant plus qu'autre chose. Il semblait aimer taquiner Seo.

Lorsque les cours commencèrent, tout le monde retourna à sa place. Etant mieux dans ses baskets et sachant que maintenant s'il levait la main il n'entendrait pas des remarques désobligeantes, Ruto participait davantage pour le grand plaisir de ses professeurs. Le jeune homme levait donc plus souvent sa main pour essayer de répondre et donner la bonne réponse. Parfois entre les intercours, avec Seo et Nao, ils s'entraidaient pour certains exercices où se passer les devoirs lorsque l'un ne les avait pas fait. Grâce à Seo vraiment, Ruto était maintenant beaucoup plus heureux. Le poids sur ses épaules avaient complètement disparu.

Mais un autre allait se rajouter tout aussi rapidement.

« Ruto, quelqu'un veut te voir ! »

Autant l'interpelé que Seo furent surpris par l'annonce que vint faire Hakuapoid qui était sorti de la salle des cours afin d'aller s'acheter de quoi boire, ayant dû tomber sur quelqu'un qui demandait maintenant le brun. Fronçant des sourcils, il suivit pourtant le pas de son camarade de classe et sortit à son tour de la salle de classe tout en laissant Seo à l'intérieur.

Ruto sentit ses entrailles se contracter lorsqu'au bout du couloir, appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés contre son torse, Toto semblait l'attendre. Il ne fut davantage pas rassuré lorsque Hakuapoid s'arrêta et posa sa main par-dessus son épaule.

« Allez je te laisse, bon courage. »

Se retournant pour voir son camarade de classe aux yeux mélangés entre le vert et l'orange s'éloigner de lui pour retrouver leur salle de classe, Ruto se retint de lui demander de rester avec lui car il n'était pas rassuré de rester seul avec Toto. Mais Hakuapoid disparut rapidement parmi la foule des élèves et Ruto était encore trop timide pour appeler son camarade de classe parmi tant de monde. Il se tourna donc pour faire face à Toto qui avait relevé son visage et lui montrait maintenant ses yeux d'un doux caramel. Pourquoi quand Nao n'était pas là, Toto se manifeste-t-il autant ?

« Bonjour Ruto, alors votre petit week-end s'est bien passé ? Commença Toto d'une voix peu rassurante tout en décollant son dos du mur pour se rapprocher de Ruto.

— Comme je te l'avais dit vendredi, on a rien fait d'exceptionnel. Nous avons juste joué à des jeux et regarder des…

— Mais tu étais avec Seo ! Pour moi ça change tout et devient quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! »

Le fait que Toto l'ait coupé si violemment avait fait sursauter Ruto qui s'était même mordu la langue. Il commença même à reculer alors que Toto continuait toujours à avancer pour écraser cette distance qui les séparait. Ruto aurait aimé pouvoir appeler quelqu'un, mais sa voix mourrait maintenant dans sa gorge tellement il était terrifié. Ce genre de situation ne s'était encore jamais présentée, il ne savait pas comment réagir ni quoi faire.

Puis subitement, une surface dure empêcha Ruto de continuer de reculer. Fronçant des sourcils car se doutant que c'était impossible qu'il rencontre déjà un mur, Ruto releva son visage en arrière pour voir ce qui pouvait bien le bloquer. Son cœur redoubla d'allure lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de Seo venu à sa rescousse.

« Tu n'as pas de raison de t'en prendre à Ruto, Toto. Je t'ai déjà donné ma réponse et celle-ci ne changera pas. »

C'était la première fois que Ruto entendait Seo parlait avec un tel ton, si froid et presque menaçant. Il frissonna à l'idée qu'un jour Seo puisse lui parler de la sorte. Ruto dirigea toutefois son attention en face de lui, et il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Le visage de Toto était devenu bien moins dur et il était apparent dans ses yeux clairs l'apparition de nouvelles larmes.

« Mais c'est de sa faute aussi ! S'il n'était pas là, tu serais à moi ! Rétorqua Toto qui haussa le ton.

— Non, ça n'aurait rien changé. »

Car sachant que cette conversation n'aboutirait à rien et que Toto ne lâcherait rien, Seo attrapa le poignet de Ruto et l'emmena à sa suite pour qu'ils s'éloignent du bleuâtre qui jouta dans un casier après la disparition des deux lycéens.

De leur côté, c'est en maugréant des injures que Seo tira Ruto derrière lui pour rejoindre leur salle de cours. En tendant l'oreille, Ruto arrivait à entendre Seo jurer sur Toto qu'il suffisait que Nao soit absent pour qu'il se manifeste de la sorte.

« Ça me fait penser à l'expression : quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. » Pensa Ruto à voix haute.

Cela eut le mérite de faire s'arrêter Seo qui se tourna ensuite dans sa direction, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Puis d'un seul coup, le rouquin se mit à rire à plein poumon et passa sa main dans les cheveux déjà éparpillés de son ami. Ruto se laissa docilement faire, intérieurement content d'avoir fait rire son ami.

« Tu as raison ! C'est quand il est absent que je me rends compte que Nao m'est vraiment précieux. » Révéla-t-il avec une franchise presque déroutante.

Et quelque part, le cœur de Ruto se contracta douloureusement. C'est vrai, Nao et Seo se connaissaient depuis la plus tendre enfance donc c'était normal qu'ils soient très proches, que Seo préfère Nao à lui aussi. Ils avaient vécu tous les deux beaucoup plus de choses, savaient tout de l'autre, s'étaient vus aussi grandir. Ruto ne pourrait jamais rattraper ces années-là.

Mais Seo sembla remarquer son trouble puisqu'il se mit à sourire et pencha alors sa tête sur le côté, apportant sa main à l'épaule du brun.

« Allez ne t'en fais pas, toi aussi tu m'es devenu précieux. Donc sache que si Toto te cherche encore des ennuis, appelle-moi. Je viendrai t'aider. »

Ruto plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'un vert éclatant de Seo, les joues légèrement rougies par ses paroles. Venir l'aider ? Être devenu précieux ? Son cœur commençait à le faire souffrir à cause de ces mots si gentils. Personne ne lui avait encore dit ce genre de choses. Ruto en aurait presque pleuré de joie s'il n'était pas en train de les savourer, se les repassant en boucle dans son esprit. Il voulait croire en ces mots, savait parfaitement que Seo les pensait et cela le réjouissait à un point inimaginable. Il était devenu précieux pour Seo.

Ne pouvant se voir dans un miroir en ce moment, Ruto ne put voir le magnifique sourire qui recouvrait maintenant son visage. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour Seo qui ne voyait plus que ça dorénavant, les yeux légèrement agrandis devant un tel spectacle.

« Ruto, vraiment tu… »

Cependant, comme tout moment important, la sonnerie vint l'interrompre. Ruto rouvrit alors ses yeux et remarqua le soudain rapprochement du visage de Seo au sien, ce dernier se recula pourtant prestement quand il croisa le regard de son ami et s'écarta tout aussi vite de lui. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Ruto vit sur les joues du rouquin de légères rougeurs.

Rapidement, Seo apporta sa main à son visage et le recouvra en partie par celle-ci, détournant du regard et bredouillant des paroles dont Ruto ne comprit pas un seul mot. La gêne évidente du rouquin parut étrange à Ruto qui n'en comprenait pas la raison. Enfin, la cloche avait sonné et ils devaient se dépêcher avant d'être trop en retard et être refusé en cours.

Arrivant à temps à leur salle de cours, Ruto passa devant le bureau d'Hakuapoid pour rejoindre le sien. Il entendit discrètement son ami s'excuser de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que Toto lui cherchait en fait des ennuis, faisant se froncer les sourcils au brun qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Ruto pensa alors au fait que si Seo était intervenu, Hakuapoid avait dû lui dire que la personne qui le cherchait n'était autre que Toto et puis Seo l'avait sûrement insulté de crétin avant de partir à sa recherche.

Les cours se passèrent tranquillement et quand la pause midi s'annonça par la sonnerie habituelle, comme tous les autres jours des personnes vinrent demander à Seo s'il ne voudrait pas manger avec eux. C'est alors que le rouquin prit Ruto par les épaules afin de le ramener contre son torse et clamer haut et fort :

« Et non les amis, ce midi je mange avec Ruto ! »

Plusieurs personnes grondèrent sans vraiment en vouloir aux deux lycéens, d'autres taquinèrent autant Ruto qui rougissait que Seo pour n'être ces derniers temps qu'en présence du brun, mais cela ne changea en rien aux plans de Seo. Il quitta ainsi la salle de cours en tirant Ruto derrière lui qui eut juste le temps de prendre son sac où se trouvait son bentô pour disparaître à son tour.

Assis sur la table de son bureau, le ricanement d'Hakuapoid cessa et il attrapa son sac avant de se redresser et partir à son tour manger quelque part. Les garçons qui entouraient précédemment la table de Seo se regroupèrent autour de lui et se mirent à le suivre.

« Qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux. » Se moqua-t-il en voyant à travers la fenêtre les deux amis courir pour sortir de l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Des amis lui demandèrent de qui il parlait, mais Hakuapoid dévia la question par un de ses rires et proposa rapidement un lieu pour manger afin d'échapper à toute autre interrogation. Depuis la réaction de Seo lorsqu'il était revenu dans la salle après avoir déposé Ruto, Hakuapoid comprenait maintenant la situation. Et ça le faisait doucement rigoler. Enfin, cela lui avait aussi permis de voir un autre trait de la personnalité du rouquin.

Les amis d'Hakuapoid purent entendre celui-ci se mettre à glousser, les faisant froncer des sourcils avant de réaliser qu'en fait ce n'était pas si étrange. Après tout, le brun était un lycéen plutôt dur à cerner en réalité. Il n'était pas simplement un imbécile heureux comme tout le monde pouvait le penser.

A l'extérieur du lycée, Seo avait emmené Ruto à l'intérieur du parc. Ici normalement aucun de leur camarade de classe ne viendrait les déranger et ils pourraient être que tous les deux. Assis en tailleurs sur l'herbe fraîche, Seo sortit de son sac son bentô et commença rapidement à en manger le contenu. Son appétit fit sourire Ruto qui lui mangea à son rythme. Il s'était révélé aussi glouton que Seo lors de leurs quelques concours de nourritures, mais il mangeait avec moins de rapidité car il savait que sinon il serait malade comme Nao ensuite. Enfin, ça ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir manger autant que Seo et continuer à toujours avaler plus.

« Dis-moi Ruto… »

Son bentô terminé, Seo noua soigneusement son mouchoir autour de la boîte noire afin d'éviter le regard de son ami qui cessait de regarder son repas. Le ton que venait d'utiliser le rouquin n'était pas habituel, lui qui normalement était si confiant et aisé dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. D'ailleurs, voir Seo jouait avec le nœud qu'il venait de faire avec son mouchoir intrigua davantage Ruto. Qu'allait-il lui demander de si gênant pour que Seo se comporte de la sorte ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Toto ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, décondensé Ruto ne sut quoi répondre tout de suite. Que venait faire celui-là dans la discussion ?

« Comme dirait Nao, je ne le connais pas mais je sais que je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, répondit-il incertain.

— Non, mais je veux dire… du fait qu'il soit gay.

— Hein ? »

Non vraiment, Ruto ne voyait pas pourquoi Seo abordait le sujet maintenant. Le rouquin savait que ça faisait un moment que Toto lui avait révélé ses tendances sexuelles en disant aimer son ami, alors Seo aurait pu lui poser cette question bien avant. Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Je connais plusieurs personnes qui parlent sur son dos, parce qu'il est gay et… leurs moqueries font souvent froid dans le dos, marmonna Seo en frissonnant à vue d'œil.

— Si je n'aime pas Toto, c'est parce qu'à plusieurs reprises il m'a limite ordonné de ne pas m'approcher de toi et que ce matin si tu n'étais pas intervenu, il s'en serait sûrement pris à moi. Pas parce qu'il est gay. »

D'abord abasourdit par sa réponse, Seo se mit ensuite à sourire et trifouiller encore un peu le nœud de son mouchoir avant de finalement ranger le tout dans son sac et soupirer longuement. Il semblait soulagé d'un poids que ne comprenait pas Ruto. Mais Ruto ne posa aucune question, se doutant que Seo changerait rapidement de sujet ou redeviendrait aussi gêné qu'il venait de l'être à l'instant. Il n'obtiendrait donc aucune réponse.

« Il fait bon aujourd'hui, hein, tu trouves pas ? »

Ruto acquiesça tout en recommençant à manger. Seo attendit donc qu'il finisse de manger en s'allongeant sur l'herbe et croisant ses bras derrière sa tête pour s'en servir comme oreiller. Ils auraient très bien pu passer un moment agréable sans qu'aucun n'essaie de parler pour combler le silence, puisque ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais une tierce personne se ramena et vint splendidement briser ce calme parfait.

« Vous étiez là ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! J'ai d'abord demandé à Hakuapoid où vous étiez, mais lui-même ne le savait pas… donc j'ai repensé aux fois où Nao et toi veniez souvent au parc pour manger, à cet endroit surtout car c'est ici que le soleil tape le plus fort, mais j'en étais pas sûr. J'ai bien fait, je suis content ! Tu as fini de manger Seo ? C'est vrai que tu manges très vite toi, tu devrais faire attention. »

Regardant avec des yeux ronds Toto qui venait de surgir d'un buisson, celui-ci venait presque de dire sa longue tirade d'une seule traite. Etait-vraiment possible ? Humainement possible ? Toto vint ensuite s'asseoir entre eux, sortant de son sac son propre repas qui se ressoudait à un sandwich qu'il venait sûrement d'acheter et une grande boisson gazeuse au liquide orangé. Ruto remarqua aussi le large sourire qui égayait les traits du jeune garçon. Etait-ce l'amour qu'il portait en Seo qui faisait ça, parce que celui-ci se trouvait juste à côté de lui ?

« Pourquoi tu nous cherchais ? Demanda finalement Seo en roulant sur le côté, s'aidant de sa main comme appui pour tenir sa tête.

— Je… je n'ai pas le droit de venir manger avec vous ? » Répliqua Toto d'une voix qui commençait à montrer les premiers symptômes de tristesse.

Seo sembla regretter sa question puisqu'il se redressa complètement, quoique restant assis, et apporta vivement sa main à l'épaule de Toto qui essuyait dorénavant ses larmes naissantes. Ruto regarda le spectacle à l'écart, terminant son bentô tout en restant parfaitement silencieux. Mais lui-même était trop gentil, comme Seo, pour obliger Toto à partir loin d'eux et de les laisser tranquilles. D'ailleurs à un moment, le regard verdâtre de Seo se tourna dans sa direction pour chercher son soutien, mais Ruto avait honteusement baissé les yeux. C'était dans ces moments que Nao était d'une grande aide, lui aurait mis moins de deux secondes pour faire partir Toto.

« Oh et Ruto, je voulais m'excuser. Ce que j'ai fait ce matin ne se faisait pas, c'est vrai. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Mais tu sais ce que c'est que l'amour, hein ? Malheureusement, je suis de nature jalouse donc tous ces mecs qui s'accrochent à Seo qui en plus est populaire, ça me met souvent hors de moi. Mais ce n'est pas contre toi, hein. Après tout, je ne te connais même pas haha. C'est drôle ce que l'amour peut nous faire faire ! »

Le rire de Toto recouvrit leur espace, ne laissant pas le temps à Ruto de dire quoique ce soit ou encore d'accepter les excuses du bleuâtre. C'était quoi ce changement de personnalité ? Ce fut l'unique chose à laquelle pensa le brun. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en réalité Toto était un moulin à parole. Et puis non, il ne savait pas ce que c'était que l'amour. Il n'avait encore jamais eu de copine et personne ne lui avait encore fait de déclaration.

« Et tu sais ce qui vient de m'arriver Seo ? Alors que je vous cherchais, j'ai croisé plusieurs personnes et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu par inadvertance… enfin tu sais, ils étaient en face de moi et je pouvais pas faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu, mais c'était très choquant !

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Demanda Seo intéressé.

Et en un temps record, Ruto fut expulsé de la conversation. Peut-être était-ce le but recherché par Toto, de s'accaparer Seo, après tout s'était tout à fait compréhensible si celui-ci aimait le rouquin. Ruto ne chercha donc pas de s'interposer dans la conversation, laissant ces deux-là s'esclaffer de la découverte de Toto racontant ce qu'il avait vu chez des personnes que ne connaissait pas Ruto de toute façon. Il n'aurait rien su quoi dire dessus. Le jeune homme termina donc de manger la glace qui avait tenu dans son paquet d'emballage, regardant sans vraiment d'intérêt Seo et Toto discuter ensembles.

Quelque part, le sourire éblouissant de Toto et les yeux pétillants d'intérêts de Seo ne l'amusaient pas. Ce tableau l'insupportait même.

Mais il était trop gentil, et surtout trop timide, pour pouvoir s'interposer et faire signaler qu'il était toujours là. Ruto observa alors le spectacle qui lui était imposé sans broncher, voyant l'heure défiler à une lenteur lancinante. Ce fut d'ailleurs une personne extérieure, que connaissait toutefois Seo, qui les prévint que c'était l'heure de retourner en cours après les avoir vus assis derrière des buissons. Toto continua tout de même son histoire tout en rangeant ses affaires et attrapant ensuite un bras de Seo qu'il tira en avant pour marcher devant, laissant ainsi seul Ruto derrière.

Ruto sut de la sorte que le plan qu'avait mis en place Toto marchait à merveille. Seo ne fit même pas attention à lui, trop absorbé par les paroles du bleuâtre. Et Ruto n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

« On se retrouve à la sortie des cours ! » S'écria Toto en agitant vivement son bras alors qu'il s'éloignait des deux autres pour rejoindre sa classe.

Seo faisait pareil que lui, acceptant sa proposition pour le grand malheur de Ruto qui entra le premier dans la salle sans prêter attention au rouquin. Il ne voulait pas voir Toto à la fin des cours. Il l'avait déjà assez vu et supporté comme ça. Maintenant, il comprenait parfaitement Nao. Ruto savait dorénavant à quoi s'en tenir avec Toto, sur sa façon de manipuler Seo pour que ce dernier ne voit que lui et ne fasse attention qu'à lui surtout. Ses fausses pleures, ses yeux larmoyant, tout n'était que comédie. Et puis, il parlait si vite et pour dire des choses sans vraiment intérêts pour empêcher les autres de placer autre chose. En plus, Seo ne voyait rien.

A l'intercours, Seo vint lui demander s'il n'allait pas bien puisqu'il ne parlait pas. Mais Ruto mentit en disant juste qu'il était fatigué. Seo sembla comprendre que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai puisque son visage montra le doute qui l'habitait, cependant il n'insista pas et alla parler aux autres de la classe. Et quelque part, Ruto lui en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté. Ils auraient pu s'expliquer, il aurait même pu essayer de lui faire comprendre le manège de Toto. Mais Seo n'avait rien dit et était parti.

Une boule commença à se créer dans le ventre de Ruto qui ne se sentit vraiment pas bien pour de vrai, se demandant alors ce qui était en train de lui arriver. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il détestait autant l'existence de quelqu'un sur cette planète, qu'il aurait même préféré que Toto n'existe pas ou envisageait de lui faire du mal. Il ne voulait pas que Toto s'approche encore de Seo. Son esprit commençait donc à lui faire s'imaginer des scénarios afin d'empêcher que son ami retrouve Toto à la fin des cours. Après tout, une chute dans les escaliers étaient vite arrivée. C'était tout à fait naturel, oui.

A de nombreuses reprises lors de leurs cours, Ruto soupira longuement. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de devenir, il n'était pas comme ça. Et cette boule dans son ventre ne cessait de grossir au fil et à mesure que les heures passaient et que l'inévitable se rapprochait. Comment allait-il faire réellement ? Seo l'écoutera-t-il s'il lui demande de ne pas retrouver Toto ? Et puis, le rouquin lui demandera forcément des explications et Ruto ne saurait quoi répondre à cela. Dire simplement qu'il ne voulait pas ne suffirait pas.

Les soupirs à répétitions de Ruto attirèrent l'attention de Seo qui fronça des sourcils ainsi que de Hakuapoid proche du bureau du brun, ricanant discrètement en voyant l'air perturbé qu'affichait Ruto. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se produire, ni à quoi pouvait penser son ami, mais voir l'air inquiet sur le visage de Seo et celui de Ruto l'amusait sans connaître l'histoire. Puis, Hakuapoid pensa à Nao qui devait sûrement être en train de se tordre en deux dans son lit. Son ricanement se prolongea et devint un peu plus fort. Cet idiot manquait vraiment quelque chose !

Puis la cloche sonna la fin des cours, faisant sursauter Ruto.

Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux, mais Ruto resta encore assis sur sa chaise à regarder droit devant lui. Des sueurs froides descendaient de son visage ainsi que dans son dos. Qu'allait-il faire ? Ce n'était pas possible, pas déjà. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra subitement, ses mains devinrent moites et son esprit se vida. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

« Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Tu es tout blanc… » Lui fit remarquer Seo qui avait fini de ranger ses affaires et l'attendait pour partir.

Ruto releva ses yeux d'un bleu pâle pour se concentrer sur le visage inquiet de son ami. Non, il ne voulait pas le revoir aux côtés de Toto. Il ne voulait pas le voir proche de ce garçon.

La salle autour d'eux se vida rapidement, en laissant bientôt plus que les deux lycéens ainsi que leur professeur qui leur demanda tout de même de rapidement partir avant de s'en aller le premier. Ruto n'avait pas répondu à la question de Seo qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour l'état de son ami, celui-ci bien trop plongé dans ses pensées noires pour pouvoir songer à autre chose.

« Tu sais, Toto nous attends dehors alors… »

Seo contourna son bureau pour pouvoir se mettre en chemin, et à ce moment Ruto ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était comme si son corps avait agi tout seul, sans sa permission. Ses jambes s'étaient levées subitement et avaient pris appui sur le sol afin de se propulser vers l'avant. Ses bras s'étaient ensuite tendus vers l'avant et s'étaient tout de suite repliés dès que les épaules de Seo étaient passées afin de le ramener contre son torse. C'était la raison du pourquoi maintenant il se trouvait à retenir Seo, le visage écarlate enfouit dans le dos de son ami qui regardait comme il pouvait derrière lui pour pouvoir entrapercevoir Ruto.

« Ne… ne rejoins pas Toto, je t'en supplie ! »

Sa voix vacillante aurait pu faire penser à des pleurs, mais en réalité c'était toute la timidité de Ruto qui faisait que son timbre de voix était si peu assuré. S'il serrait tellement fort la veste de Seo, c'était pour masquer avant tout ses tremblements. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il sentait Seo tenter de se retourner, son cœur ratait des bons et le faisait beaucoup souffrir. Cette situation était tellement gênante. Et puis, n'importe qui pourrait passer par leur classe où la porte coulissante était grande ouverte. Toto pourrait venir, à force de les avoir attendu.

« Je ne veux pas que tu retrouves Toto, continua-t-il comme pour continuer à s'enfoncer dans cette situation des plus gênantes.

— C'est sûr que comme ça, je ne peux aller nulle part, s'amusa Seo en essayant de bouger des bras mais n'y arrivant même pas.

— Justement ! Ne va nulle part. Reste loin de lui ! »

Seo se mit à ricaner sans chercher à se débattre.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Que Toto ne m'intéressait pas et ne m'intéressera jamais.

— Je sais, mais ce midi tu… »

Puis comme par magie, alors que Ruto n'avait faibli en rien dans son emprise sur Seo, celui-ci parvint mystérieusement par se retourner. La prise de Ruto se retourna alors contre lui, ses mains s'abattant sur le dos du rouquin qui se trouvait maintenant contre Ruto. Son visage proche du sien, il était facile aux deux garçons de sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs joues. Quoique Ruto avait cessé de respirer suite au rapprochement de leurs deux visages. Seo se mit à sourire en voyant les magnifiques rougeurs qui avaient pris l'emprise sur le visage de son ami.

« C'est à cause de ça que depuis tout à l'heure, tu soupires ? Lui demanda Seo d'une voix qui intrigua Ruto, il semblait ravi.

— Je… pas du tout ! »

Et aussi vite que possible, Ruto se détacha de Seo et recula de plusieurs pas pour réduire leur étreinte à néant. Le rouquin tout d'abord surpris de l'attitude brusque de son ami se remit néanmoins à sourire devant son air gêné qu'il affichait. Ruto sentait son cœur battre la chamade et sa respiration était devenue laborieuse, essayant de trouver un moyen de s'échapper de cette situation qu'il avait lui-même provoquée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû retenir Seo. Le voilà dans le pétrin maintenant.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas très honnête Ruto ! » Se moqua Seo en avançant vers lui afin de combler la distance entre eux.

Ruto allait répliquer en s'expliquant, mais Seo le devança comme d'habitude en posant sa main sur sa joue. Le brun fut ensuite absorbé par le regard étincelant de son ami qui le réduisit au silence complet.

« Mais si Nao était là, il clamerait haut et fort que je suis encore pire que toi. »

Sans lui laisser répliquer quoique ce soit, ni même lui laisser le temps de faire quelque chose, Seo le tira à lui et le fit donc rencontrer une nouvelle fois son torse. Les bras de son ami se nouèrent ensuite autour de son corps afin de le rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui, pouvant maintenant sentir sa chaleur contre son torse et son souffle contre son oreille. Ruto n'arrivait même plus à respirer. Malhonnête, Seo ? Comment ça ?

« Je t'aime. »

Comme un appel d'air suite à ses paroles, Ruto respira bruyamment et se demanda s'il venait bien d'entendre. Ses mains appuyèrent fortement contre le torse de Seo qui fut obligé de lâcher prise et permettre à son ami de reculer. Ruto prit rapidement son visage en main, le cachant ainsi à Seo qui aurait aimé pouvoir apercevoir l'expression de son visage suite à sa déclaration. Il avait peur maintenant, peur que Ruto le rejette et ne veuille plus de lui comme ami. Seo avait tant redouté ce moment, mais s'était dit que si Ruto le retenait pour ne pas qu'il aille voir Toto c'était peut-être parce que son ami l'aimait un petit peu aussi.

« Mais… mais et Toto ? Il t'aime et… et tu ne peux pas…

— Et alors ? Si je ne l'aime pas, je ne vais pas me forcer et sortir avec juste pour le rendre heureux. Et moi dans tout ça ? »

Comme ce matin lorsqu'il s'adressait à Toto, Seo lui parlait froidement. Ruto sursauta alors, retirant ses mains de son visage et observant d'un air désolé son ami. Seo sembla voir son air au bord des larmes puisqu'il s'adoucit rapidement.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû élever le ton. Mais comprends-moi Ruto, à cause de Toto les autres garçons qui peuvent être gay refusent de m'approcher. Ils ont trop peur de Toto. Et très peu de personnes savent que je le suis. Avec toi, il n'y en a que trois. Et je suis sûr qu'Hakuapoid doit s'en douter maintenant… »

Seo croisa les bras contre son torse, pestant contre son ami qu'il avait vu sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand ce matin il lui avait demandé qui voulait voir Ruto et qu'il s'était violemment redressé pour ensuite retrouver son ami. Hakuapoid n'était pas rapide d'esprit, sans pour autant être très long à la détente, mais là c'était tellement gros. Il finirait de comprendre sous peu.

« N-Nao est au courant ? Lui demanda Ruto d'une voix faible.

— Ça a été le premier oui, sinon il m'aurait massacré s'il était passé après Toto haha ! Et c'est lui aussi qui me poussait pour que je te parle de mes sentiments… »

Devant l'air troublé de Ruto, Seo poursuivit non pas sans gêne. Sa main droite ne cessait de gratouiller le bas de son nez, mal à l'aise. Il aurait bien aimé passer outre ces détails et avoir tout de suite la réponse de son ami, mais il savait cela impossible maintenant qu'il était embarqué là-dedans. Et puis, ce serait brusquer Ruto et il ne désirait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

« Normalement la soirée du week-end dernier, le but était qu'on la passe que tous les deux, mais j'étais trop intimidé à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec toi que je n'ai pas pu. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire, ou ne pas faire d'ailleurs haha ! Alors Nao s'est proposé de participer, vu qu'il habite pas loin, et la soirée s'est donc transformée en soirée entre amis… Avant que tu n'arrives chez moi, je courrais dans tous les sens et demandait à Nao une solution pour que je disparaisse de la surface de la Terre. »

Apprenant les nouvelles les unes après les autres, Ruto se calma. Alors ça arrivait aussi à Seo d'être dans de pareil état… quelque part, cela fit sourire Ruto. Comme il souriait, Seo le remarqua et sourit à son tour. Il redressa ensuite son index et en vint rapidement à pointer le brun qui loucha en remarquant la présence du doigt dans sa direction.

« C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Tu ne souris pas souvent, mais quand tu le fais tu deviens magnifique. Quand tu étais tout seul, je me demandais toujours à quoi tu pouvais penser et à la fin j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé vers toi. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux de toi, mais maintenant c'est chose faite ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ta réponse maintenant, tu peux réfléchir. »

Sur ce, Seo sourit à pleine dent mais Ruto comprit que son ami se forçait et ça ne lui plut pas vraiment. Seo se retourna ensuite puisqu'il était peut-être temps d'y aller. Le rouquin se demanda d'ailleurs si Toto les avait attendus. Son cœur rata pourtant de nombreux battements lorsqu'il ne put plus faire un pas de plus, décalant alors son visage pour remarquer que Ruto avait attrapé sa main et l'empêchait de poursuivre son chemin.

« Ne rejoins pas Toto, s'il te plaît. »

Au lieu de s'énerver, Seo sourit franchement et se tourna légèrement sur le côté. Le plus rapide du monde afin de pouvoir y arriver, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Ruto dans un baiser chaste et furtif. L'air troublé de Ruto le fit énormément rire et sans lui laisser le temps de réaction, Seo attrapa fermement la main de Ruto dans la sienne et ils se mirent à courir pour sortir du lycée et rentrer chez eux.

Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, Toto les attendait patiemment accolé contre le portail de l'établissement et se redressa en les voyant surgir de l'intérieur. Il alla pour leur demander la raison de leur retard, mais Seo ne ralentit pas l'allure de sa course et ils passèrent tous deux à côté de Toto sans y faire attention et disparaitre rapidement lors d'une intersection. Toto eut juste le temps de se retourner et voir les mains liées des deux lycéens, jetant alors furieusement ses affaires au sol et injuriant l'existence de Ruto.

Un peu plus loin, Ruto pria Seo pour qu'ils s'arrêtent et le jeune homme se retrouva à s'appuyer contre ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle. Son visage écarlate par l'effort et les battements affolés de son cœur ne l'aidaient pas pour courir. Seo se mit alors à rire et lui fit part de la tête que faisait Toto lorsqu'ils étaient passés à côté de lui à toute allure, Ruto sourit par ailleurs à cette remarque puisqu'il l'avait vu aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux rentrer chez toi ou on va quelque part ? Lui proposa Seo détendu depuis le moment dans la salle de classe, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle.

— Je… aller voir Nao, pour voir s'il va bien, souffla Ruto en se redressant enfin.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour Nao ? »

La question à double sens de Seo fit tiquer Ruto, qui ensuite se mit à rire intérieurement. Serait-il jaloux de son meilleur ami ?

Pour se venger de ce baiser imposé un peu plus tôt, Ruto se mit en route pour aller chez Nao. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle maison c'était, mais si elle n'était pas loin de celle de Seo il finira bien par trouver. Le rouquin se mit alors à courir pour le rattraper et tourna autour de lui afin de lui demander des explications, lui demandant même directement s'il n'aimerait pas Nao. Seo émit alors des hypothèses ahurissantes, soit disant la complicité entre Ruto et Nao, que Ruto souriait cent fois plus en présence du bleuté ou était plus détendu à ses côtés. Afin de le laisser mijoter sur la question, Ruto ne répondit à aucune de ses questions jusqu'à ce que finalement il trouve la maison de Nao puisque son nom de famille était inscrit sur sa boîte aux lettres.

Après avoir toqué et demandé à ses parents de voir leur ami pour lui apporter les devoirs, ces derniers les emmenèrent jusqu'à la chambre de leur enfant. Pendant le court trajet, Seo ne dit pas un mot afin de ne pas paraître mal élevé auprès des parents de son meilleur ami, mais dès qu'il fut entré dans la chambre de celui-ci il explosa à nouveau. Nao se trouvant allongé sur son lit, écarquilla ses yeux dorés en voyant ses deux amis ici.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant sur le côté.

— Ruto s'inquiétait pour toi, car monsieur te préfère à moi ! Explosa encore Seo.

— Oh mais oui, ça me paraît évident. Moi au moins, je lui sauterais pas dessus et…

— Dis que je suis un pervers aussi ! »

Le silence de Nao répondit en quelque sorte à Seo qui marmonna différentes injures tout en se tirant les cheveux avant de dire qu'il en avait marre et il partit s'asseoir dans un coin, rejeté comme il était. Son attitude amusa beaucoup Ruto qui voulait faire durer le moment, n'ayant encore jamais vu Seo dans un pareil état. Et puis il savait que Seo avait beau élever le ton en ce moment, ce n'était pas méchamment et ce sera vite oublié.

« Alors Seo t'a enfin fait part de ses sentiments ? » Lui demanda tout à coup Nao tout en se rallongeant sur le ventre alors que Ruto s'asseyait devant son lit.

Le rougissement immédiat de son visage répondit à son ami qui ricana.

« C'était pas trop tôt mon vieux ! Je pensais que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, sérieusement ! » Se moqua-t-il ensuite en direction de Seo qui le feignit exprès.

Nao ricana un peu plus devant l'air stupide que se donnait Seo en ce moment. Le jeune homme tourna à nouveau son regard vers Ruto qui était absorbé par la moquette de la chambre de son ami, trouvant celle-ci très intéressante tout à coup.

« Allez, t'en fais pas. Seo te sautera pas dessus sans ton accord et puis sinon je serais là pour le recadrer si ça dégénère, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

— Il m'a volé mon premier baiser, murmura alors Ruto.

— Qu… Seo ! S'écria Nao en se redressant.

— Circonstance atténuante. » Sifflota ce dernier dans son coin.

Malgré son état, Nao sortit de son lit armé de son coussin et Seo se leva vivement sur ses deux jambes et se mit à courir pour échapper à la furie de son ami. Au milieu de tout ça, étant resté assis, Ruto voyait ses deux meilleurs amis courir l'un après l'autre dans tous les sens. Ils faisaient un bruit épouvantable à un tel point que l'intégralité de la maison en tremblait.

A un moment donné, Seo se servit de lui comme bouclier et l'implora au nom de l'amour de le protéger du monstre nommé Nao, mais Ruto ne put rien faire d'autre que se mettre à rire devant le ridicule de cette situation. Nao jeta alors dans un dernier espoir son coussin qui arriva contre le visage du rouquin qui tomba à la renverse, faisant semblant d'être mort alors que Nao prenait les deux épaules de Ruto qui s'essuyait les yeux et d'un air des plus sérieux lui dit ces mots suivants :

« Ne sors jamais avec Seo. »

Bien sûr, ce dernier ressuscita puisque se mit à crier et la bataille entre ces deux-là repartit. Ruto soupira alors longuement pour retirer toute trace d'hilarité de son corps, terminant de s'essuyer les yeux. Nao et Seo étaient très important pour lui, tous deux. Il ne saurait exactement comment faire pour les départager, mais une chose était sûre : jamais de son vivant, Ruto ne laisserait Seo à Toto. Pour les simples et bonnes raisons que Ruto n'appréciait vraiment pas Toto, ne le voulait pas aux côtés du rouquin, et peut-être un peu car des sentiments c'étaient eux aussi installés dans son propre cœur.

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que Seo est sien, comme devait assurément le penser Toto de son côté, mais Ruto se promit intérieurement de tout faire pour satisfaire le rouquin et faire que celui-ci continue de l'aimer pendant un long moment encore.

Ainsi, quand ils durent quitter Nao qui toute cette agitation n'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux, Ruto et Seo se retrouvèrent dehors à la nuit tout juste tombante. Comme Seo habitait à deux maisons de celle de Nao, Ruto refusa qu'il le raccompagne puisque lui habitait de l'autre côté.

« Bon bah… à demain alors ! »

Sur le pas de la porte et la poignée dans sa main, la fraicheur de la nuit s'installant, Ruto attrapa doucement le bras de Seo et se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds. Le plus délicatement possible, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du rouquin qui écarquilla violemment ses yeux et parut comme figé un long moment alors que Ruto se décalait. Un baiser des plus chastes qui néanmoins répondait à la déclaration de Seo.

Ruto se dépêcha ensuite de s'éloigner de Seo qui ne redescendait toujours pas sur terre. Se mettant alors en route pour retourner chez lui et attendre comme d'habitude impatiemment que la nuit s'écoule pour retrouver ses amis et passer de nouveaux moments avec eux, c'est sur ce même chemin de retour, la maison de Seo déjà bien derrière lui, que Ruto entendit facilement le cri de joie poussé par Seo.

C'est le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres et le cœur remplit de joie que Ruto rentra chez lui sans croiser ses parents, pour son plus grand bonheur puisque ces derniers lui auraient posé trente-six miles questions sur les raisons de ce grand sourire ainsi que ses rougeurs. Le jeune homme s'enroula ensuite dans ses couvertures après s'être changé et repensa aux scènes de ce soir en présence de Seo. Jamais Seo ne saura à quel point il pouvait l'aimer finalement lui qu'il le trouvait cool avant même de le connaître encore, qu'il admirait tellement une fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés et comment maintenant il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui dans son quotidien. Le sourire et la joie de vivre de Seo étaient devenus son Soleil, l'astre auquel il fallait tourner autour afin que les ténèbres de son cœur s'évanouissent pour finir par complètement disparaître et qu'il puisse à son tour sourire et profiter de la vie, entouré d'amis et de bonheur.

Car si Seo n'avait jamais pris son courage à deux mains ce midi où il était venu manger avec lui, Ruto serait resté seul tout au long de l'année et n'aurait jamais découvert ce qu'était que l'amour et l'amitié.

**Fin.**


End file.
